youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Gameband
Gameband is a Swedish YouTube channel for a popular product called the Minecraft Gameband. About It's a digital watch specially designed to play Minecraft everywhere you go through a USB where the metal clasp for the watch is located. There is currently one kind of design for sale, which is called the Redstone edition, in which the metal clasp has a Minecraft redstone design and red LEDs where you tell the time. When the Minecraft Gameband first came out, it also came with a limited edition Diamond edition watch with a Minecraft Diamond Ore design for the metal clasp and blue LEDs to tell the time. What it's made of USB Connection A USB 3.0 connection for rapid use and gaming. It's completely compatible with USB 2.0 ports, and ensures the fastest speed for use possible. Display The display where you view the time and animations (will be explained later). It's comprised of a 140 LED array that you can customize with the time, text, pictures and animations. The Band The band or wrist strap that you wear to hold the Gameband. The band (or wrist strap) is made from TPU silicon material. It's durable, tough and long-lasting. Chipset The chipset is the part of the USB drive that stores data. It's made with MLC drive technology with 10 times of a lifecycle of standard drives. Button The button is the part of the Gameband that you use to look at the time, animations, text and pictures. You press the button to cycle through the animations, pictures and text once each time. It has a double moulded control for you so can press your way through your customized display (will be explained later, too). Clasp The metal clasp is the part of the Gameband that opens and closes when you wear it. It's made from stainless steel and hand painted, with the common redstone ore design you're a lucky one with the diamond ore design. (Be careful not to keep it close to your skin, though. It would be painful! Trust me, I've had experiences.) USB Software When you first connect your Gameband to your computer, there's a software called Gameband in it. When you first open it, you would have to set the time by your timezone and create a Gameband account to complete installation. Making an account will also give you the ability to download custom made animations by other people or upload your own through a software in the Gameband called PixelFurnace. Pixelfurnace PixelFurnace is a software in the Minecraft Gameband that allows you to create your own animations to view on your watch frame by frame without using anything but your mouse. To add a pixel that will show up as a lit LED light when you wear the watch, just click on a square grid. To erase, click the eraser button and click a pixel; The pixel will disappear meaning that it has been erased. You can also copy and paste pixels in different frames, too. Just click the square with dotted lines; you will be able to highlight and copy/paste the pixels in another frame. You can also change the speed of the animation or the number of frames in an animation, too. The maximum is 10 for both. Just click the counter for the number of frames or the animation speed located in the top right corner of the PixelFurnace screen. Minecraft You can also play Minecraft when you launch Gameband. It will open up the latest Minecraft launcher the first time you use it, but if you used it before, you can add older Minecraft launchers from your own computer's ".minecraft" folder if you already have Minecraft for PC. Once you open up Minecraft, you will be able to play on multiplayer servers with Hypixel pre-installed. If you decide to play on single player, you will see that it comes with pre-loaded Minecraft worlds created by Hypixel, Sethbling and Dragnoz. Gameband's Creator Minecraft is a game and a trademark created by the Mojang company, but the Gameband was created by Now Computing LLC. It's also a pending trademark in USA, Europe and other jurisdictions. The Gameband product is copyrighted by Now Computing LLC in 2014. Requirements Minimum requirements: Cpu: Intel P4 or its AMD Equivalent (AMD K7) |RAM 2 GB. | GPU: 950 or AMD Equivalent with OpenGL 2.1 Support HDD: At least 100 MB for Game Core and Sound Files. recommended requirements: CPU: Intel Pentium D or AMD Athlon 64 (K8) 2.6 GHz | RAm: 4 GB GPU: GeForce 6xxx or ATI Radeon 9xxx and up with OpenGL 2.1 Support (Excluding Integrated Chipsets) | HDD: 150 MB software requirements: Java (Java SE 6 Update 51 or Java SE 7. Update 40 or newer is preferred.) Please note that some users experience issues playing Minecraft™ while using a mismatched version of Java for their Operating System (32 or 64 bit), while using certain versions of Java 7, or while multiple versions of Java are installed. Created in China, born in Barcelona. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Swedish YouTubers